Mistletoe Mishaps
by fairy-hime-108
Summary: Sasuke surprises Naruto for Christmas, Temari finds Gaara the perfect present, and more winter stories in this series of holiday themed oneshots. Yaoi, SasuNaru with others to follow, Oneshot series


Mistletoe Mishaps Ch.1: Just Another Christmas

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, anime or manga, nor do I profit from this work.

(I merely abuse its character for my own personal enjoyment.)

This is the first of a series of _Naruto_ oneshots based around Christmas. I'm doing oneshots right now mostly because I am too busy and too tired to write any full length stories.

This one features Sasuke and Naruto as the couple. Subsequent couples will follow, depending on what I can come up with, how much time I have, and if anyone even cares (i.e. reviews).

And one other thing: the plot of the actual _Naruto_ series is largely ignored in all of these. However, I get a feeling you weren't _really_ reading this for the plot though, now were you?

Rated M for obvious reasons. Such as, you know, **YAOI!**

* * *

Soft tendrils of mist caressed the windowpane, rising dreamily from the frozen ground, stirred by the same streaming sunshine that disturbed Sasuke Uchiha's slumber and brought a glare of sleepy irritation to his face. Stretching slowly, so as not to wake the blonde boy who lay still fast asleep beside him, Sasuke sighed and nuzzled closer to his lover.

A year ago the Uchiha would never have noticed the beauty in such sentimental things as the way the early mist froze on the windows, creating patterns of endless snowflakes edged in silver and lit by sunshine to blaze and fade as they formed and melted, the sunshine that bestowed them with such wonder robbing them of it in a matter of moments.

A year ago, Sasuke would never have noticed the way the blonde's hands curled instinctively around his when he brushed one upturned palm with his fingers, or how much he could miss the feeling of Naruto's soft breathe on the nape of his neck when the blonde turned away, face buried in the pillows, away from the rising sun.

A year ago, he had not had Naruto, and if things continued the way they were going, he would not have Naruto for much more than that.

Lying under the silken sheets with the warm body of the blonde pressed close to his, lazily watching the frost forming snowflakes across the room over his lover's tousled head, Sasuke breathed in Naruto's warm musky scent and wondered what was wrong with him.

He tried not to tense when Naruto stirred, but his body became stiffer and more rigid as the blonde blinked the sleep from his eyes, eyes which refused to meet Sasuke's own. Tension that Sasuke had forgotten while his lover slept came back in the sadness of Naruto's eyes, the sadness he only ever saw when Naruto looked away from him.

It wasn't even that which bothered Sasuke so much. If anything, it was himself. Sasuke wished he knew how to talk to the blonde, wished he knew what to say and what to do, wished he had the nerve to. But he didn't—all he knew was how to put him off, how to push him away, how to be cold and aloof.

'I love you' shouldn't be such a hard thing to say, and Naruto had told him plenty enough times before, but still Sasuke froze when those aching blue eyes searched his for an answer and found only the icy façade. Lately they had been turning to him less and less frequently, as Naruto seemed to grow more distant, and Sasuke had to wonder if the blonde was losing faith in him, if he was just too good at being himself, and it was driving Naruto away.

But it didn't matter. One way or another, it didn't matter. Sasuke had learned what love could lead to once already, with his family.

_It isn't worth that, Naruto's not worth that. I know that. I do. Only…_

Stealing a glance at the reticent blonde, Sasuke looked away quickly, slightly surprised by the blush that stole it's away across his pale complexion. Tense, and now embarrassed, he glared at the curtains across the room as if it had been their fault all along.

…_why can't I believe it?_

Feeling had stopped being a natural tendency for him a long time ago, so much so that he sometimes wished it had just stayed that way. Things had been simpler then; he'd never been as confused, as awkward, as he was with Naruto now.

Then Sasuke couldn't take any more of the silence. Pushing himself up he half-turned towards Naruto and murmured "I'm taking a shower." Waiting, almost hoping, to see if the blonde would move, or say something, or anything, Sasuke's shoulders sagged when he saw Naruto's eyes were closed and his face hidden in the pillow once more.

Getting out of bed swiftly and drawing a robe about him, Sasuke practically fled the room, sighing and leaning weakly against the bathroom door as he closed it behind him. He let the loose robe drop to the floor, and almost felt like sinking down with it. Things hadn't always been this way between the two of them. There had been a time when they were easy friends…but that had been all they were, then. Now, as something closer, as lovers…

…as lovers, they had never been more distant.

Sasuke sighed, deeper, and stepped towards the shower, turning the water on full blast, as hot as it would go. Steam rose were the scalding water met with cold stone, and soon the room was choked with it, hot, humid steam that was hard to breathe. The water burned his skin, sending prickles through his scalp. Pressure rose and the murky spring water pounded his skin hard, but Sasuke only closed his eyes and turned his face up to the blast, letting the water abrade his body.

Maybe the heat could melt to icy stiffness that surrounded him from the inside. Maybe the force could smooth away the edges that cut those who came to close. Maybe he was just an idiot who didn't know when to stop and walk away.

Standing under the showerhead's assault, Sasuke suddenly clenched his fists, shoulders tensing, and with a short exclamation of anger pounded his fists into the wall; "Ugh, Naruto, you idiot!" Slumped over the wall, weakly, Sasuke lifted his hands to pound them again, but it was a dejected motion, and the anger was draining as fast as it had built. In a cracking voice, he whispered, "Naruto…Naruto, why the hell do you have to make everything so damn difficult…dobe…"

As the steam billowed around him, images of the blonde seemed to mist and fade in front of him, and Sasuke closed his eyes, remembering…

…the first time Naruto said "I love you", the taste of cum on the blonde's lips, the way his eyes had lit up with joy and love when Sasuke remembered his birthday, the peaceful smile on his face as he slept, the way he bit his lip and blushed the first time Sasuke touched him, the sweet look on his face as he drifted off in Sasuke's arms, the soft little noises he made in the back of his throat when they kissed…

…all the things that made the blonde so precious to him, all the reasons he had fallen for Naruto; it was every thing the blonde had given him, and every thing he stood to lose. Some of them were fading already; downstairs, he thought he heard the main door swing shut.

He imagined Naruto had gone, and wondered if the blonde had even left him a note this time. He wondered if it was snowing now, and imagined the blonde walking in the cold, through streets festoons with gay wreaths and garlands and happy villagers with merry smiles that they so rarely turned to Naruto.

In the wet warmth of the steam's embrace, thinking about the boy he loved but only ever seemed to hurt, Sasuke felt guilt rising, but it wasn't the only thing. Closing his eyes, letting images of the blonde dance on his eyelids, he leaned with his back to the wall and slowly ran his hands down his chest, down his stomach, to his growing erection.

Half-flinching as jolts ran through his body, Sasuke slowly clenched his hands around his rising cock, pumping up and down, faster and faster against the slick skin. Breathing hard and trying not to moan, he increased his pace, hard and fast and rough. He wasn't seeking pleasure—only Naruto could give him that—just release, pure sexual release. One final quick thrust and he came, stifling a gasp and sinking to the floor, where the water ran down his body and pooled in ripples around his limp limbs. Drawing his knees up to his chin, Sasuke hid his face in his arms and tried to convince himself that this was the life he still wanted to live, that this was the person he still wanted to be.

He just wasn't so sure anymore, and every time Naruto looked away from him with eyes that said more than they tried to hide, it made his heart ache and his head hurt, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do anymore.

In the back of his mind, somewhere just below the depth of consciousness, a memory stirred. It had happened just a few days ago, three or four at the most, but it seemed an eternity in time without Naruto close by his side.

_It was snowing—it always seemed to be, whenever they went out. Naruto loved the snow, he always had; it had been one of the things Sasuke found so endearing about him, but could never express. His eyes would light up, and he'd turn his face up to the sky and stick out his tongue to catch snowflakes, and laugh and look at Sasuke, as if expecting something, some reciprocation, some sign of appreciation or notice. And when he saw Sasuke looking away in disinterest, he would fall quiet, and Sasuke would regret then not smiling, not nodding or shrugging or anything._

_That was how it had started that day, the two of them walking together down the street, in the snow, in awkward silence now. Sasuke hadn't even wanted to go that day, but Naruto had asked the dark haired boy to go look at Christmas lights with him, or something like that, and Sasuke had just never gotten around to refusing._

"_Sasuke…do you hate snow?" Naruto's question had surprised him, but at the time all he thought was what a stupid question it was. Of course he didn't hate the snow, he'd told the blonde—it was stupid to hate an element of nature, stupid and a waste of time, and Sasuke despised useless things._

_He barely noticed the look of sadness on the blonde's face, fleeting as it was, and just kept walking in silence, not looking around at the holiday decorations Naruto apparently found to be enthralling—overblown and useless in his opinion. If only he'd kept his opinion to himself…but Naruto had asked him; "Then…what do you think about Christmas?"_

_It wasn't that he couldn't hear the question and the hope in Naruto's voice, it wasn't that he meant to hurt the boy, but if he noticed the way the blonde had taken a breathe as if to speak again, to say something, or ask something maybe, Sasuke didn't show it._

"_I hate Christmas."_

_Those were the exact words he uttered then, and at that moment it was like something inside Naruto deflated, but Sasuke hadn't known how to stop. He'd tried to explain, but in the end he only made it worse. He had a reason, he had tried to say, because his family, and not caring, or having people around, but he only knew how to be cold, to be distant, and that was how it came out—cold and cruel and irrevocable. _

"_Why should it matter?"_

"_It's just another Christmas."_

"_Another wasteful, useless holiday."_

"_It doesn't mean anything to me."_

"_Oh." That was what Naruto had said then. "Oh." Only when he had said it, it came out meek and timid and small and sad and so, so, so very hurt. Nothing the blonde could have said would have made a difference at that point it seemed, but that one sad little sound cut through Sasuke's heart for a minute and made him pause. "I didn't know you felt that way about Christmas. I'm sorry Sasuke, I wouldn't have made you come if I'd…"_

_No words had ever been more rebuking than those, but Naruto wasn't even mad at him, and if anything should have given Sasuke pause, it should have been that. Naruto just went quiet and looking away, looking away with those sad eyes, that should have meant more to him than registered then._

"_Whatever, it doesn't matter. You wanted to look at something, right? So let's just go." Sasuke was a little flustered, not really sure what he was doing anymore, and wanted to leave and hide and forget about useless, difficult, hurtful things like love and caring._

_He should have noticed when Naruto looked away…he should have noticed when the blonde turned back…he was smiling, but it was a dead, empty, painful looking smile, more like a crack along his face, and the only source of light in his soft blue eyes was from the candles reflected in the windows. "Oh, it's alright. It doesn't really matter that much. Let's just go back to your place, Sasuke. It's cold here."_

_The way he said that last sentence was strange, and he had wrapped his arms around himself, as if to hold himself together. But Sasuke just agreed, and they left the town center for the Uchiha's manor. They walked in silence, and Sasuke watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. The blonde was still absentmindedly looking around at the trees and lights, but his warm blue eyes had frosted over, and Sasuke couldn't help but shiver, almost as if it really had gotten colder._

The water had turned lukewarm, and the steamy air was growing tepid and overbearing, practically suffocating. Shutting off the water, Sasuke rose and stepped out of the shower, drying himself with a large black towel emblazoned with the Uchiha crest. He hated how the crest was on everything around the house, everything of his 'family's', everything he would rather forget. He was the sole surviving heir to the Uchiha clan, and nothing in his life would ever let him forget that.

_Except Naruto._ The thought just happened, suddenly pulsing in his mind, reinforced by the memory of the blonde, half-turned away and looking forlornly at the sky. _No, Naruto doesn't care, doesn't remind me of…that…but…he reminds me of __**me**__…of my own faults…and how am I supposed to forget those? I can't. I can't. But I can't forget him either. I don't want to._

Sighing, Sasuke opened the door to the bedroom, not even glancing at the bed because he knew by now that Naruto wouldn't be there waiting for him anymore. Only after pulling a set of clothes out of the drawer and getting dressed did he walk over to the bedside table, to see if there was note. It was silly, the whole thing was—when they first started seeing each other, and Naruto would have to leave but didn't have the chance to say goodbye, he'd always leave a little note by the bed. It didn't really mean anything, it was frivolous, useless even, but Sasuke had become attached to those little notes, and the thought of them stopping made him feel…wrong.

There was a note. It was the shortest note Naruto had ever left, and it was almost as bad as nothing at all. It was only two words, but they were cold and lifeless, and Sasuke shivered as if a draft had just blown through.

**Gone home.**

Sasuke crumpled the note into a ball in his fist, raising his hand as if to the throw it, hard, somewhere, away, but…then, eyes closed, he lowered his fist and opened his fingers, looking at the little mess of paper. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he placed on the table and straightened it out, smoothing down the wrinkled paper with gentle fingers despite the emptiness of the gesture. Crumpled and smudged a bit, but still whole, Sasuke opened the door and placed the note on top of a pile of others.

Every single one Naruto had ever written him, he had kept. He barely even knew why—it was silly, it was useless, it was stupid, but…it was something he did, because he couldn't imagine doing otherwise. He realized that, if the blonde ever did leave him, this would be all he would have to remind him of it. No family crests, no stranger's preconceptions, no reputation, no estate—just some pieces of paper with messy handwriting.

There had been a time when that had been a good thing, even a great thing. A relationship that left no marks was easy to forget, and yet…this was different. Naruto was different. These feelings were different. And Sasuke didn't want to be able to forget, ever, or even let go, because…things were different. They just were.

He looked out the window to where a light flurry of snow was already filling in the lone trail of footsteps marking the path to the front door, and wondered what was wrong with him.

* * *

_Stupid Sasuke! Stupid, cold, arrogant bastard! Stupid…UGH!!!_

Naruto stomped through the streets of town en route to his apartment, fists clenched and brow furrowed as he fumed inside. He had been sad before—hell, he'd been downright depressed, but now, now he was pissed. And confused. And frustrated. And angry. And embarrassed. And…and sad, too, maybe even most of all.

Naruto's shoulders slumped as his pace slackened. Yes, he was angry at Sasuke, but he was also angry at himself, and he would—grudgingly—admit that maybe part of this was his fault, that maybe he was really just making things worse, that maybe…

"Oh, damn you Sasuke…even when you're not around, you still tear me up inside…guess it serves me right for falling love with a cold, heartless bastard like you!" Muttering under his breath, he spit out the last line with venom, but it was anger he didn't really feel. How could he? He loved Sasuke…loved him hopelessly, pathetically…_stupidly…oh, Naruto, what were you thinking?! What am I supposed to do now…?_

He could feel tears welling in the corners of his eyes, and rubbed them away angrily with his sleeve glaring at the ground in front of him, hoping nobody was looking. Not that anyone every really noticed him anyway. Oh, when he was loud and dumb, they'd look and laugh, but they'd always turn away soon after and…it wasn't like they were ever _really_ looking.

That was why…why he always tried so hard to get Sasuke to notice him. Why it always made him so sad, so frustrated, so…lonely…when the dark haired boy just looked away blankly. Sasuke didn't always, of course—sometimes, he could surprise the blonde. Like when Sasuke remembered his birthday…

Half-smiling, a dreamy far-off look stealing over his eyes, Naruto didn't realize at first he was standing at his front door, just staring at the dingy building. Blinking, he shook his head, running a hand ruefully thorough his hair and sighing before letting himself inside. _I guess I should be flattered he thought about my birthday…obviously, Christmas just doesn't…register…as anything…to him…_

Sagging down onto the worn futon, Naruto cradled his hands in his head and wondered if he was really trying to make himself feel better, or coming up with excuses for himself. Looking up at his little Christmas tree, a scraggly, sad excuse for an evergreen decorated with little ribbon garlands and cut-out paper ornaments, Naruto felt another wave of self-pity washing over him. Letting out a sigh, he slumped down, curling into a loose ball on the futon and watching the snow falling through the dirty window.

_I really need…to stop feeling sorry for myself. I could have just…asked him…anyway…I could have…but…I didn't. It's as much my fault as…as anything…just…just…_

…_just he could have been a little less harsh, is all…still…it's not like…I'm actually losing anything…since I never had anyone to spend Christmas with before anyway…still…I…I really, really wanted that to change…maybe it…just…never…will…_

As Naruto drifted off into a troubled sleep, memories of many lonely Christmases creasing his brow and Sasuke's cold rebuke ringing in his ears, a single tear rolled down his whiskered cheek and dropped onto the faded fabric.

* * *

It was many things that night; for instance, it was snowing. It was dark, and cold too. And, it was Christmas Eve.

_Pace. Pace._

It wasn't unusual for him to not see Naruto for a week, especially when they were fighting. It wasn't unusual for them to fight, either. It wasn't unusual for Naruto to get frustrated with him. It would, in fact, happen fairly often, usually often something he said, or did, or didn't do.

_Pause at window. _

It was unusual for him to be worried about it, however. And so Sasuke Uchiha found himself pacing back and forth, back and forth, tracing a little circle of indecision and doubt in front of the north-facing window.

_Pace. Pace. _

It had only been five days since the blonde left with only they curt note for goodbye, but Sasuke had been bothered the entire time, more so than he could ever remember being before. He had tried to forget about the blonde completely, detach himself from everything Naruto meant from him, remove himself from any relationship with his kitsune lover, and…

_Pause at window._

…discovered just how much a part of himself Naruto had become. He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, not even for just a day—always, there would be something, some small mundane thing, that would remind of him of something the blonde had done once, or something he had said, or how he used to smile when…

_Pace. Pace._

Not that it mattered. Sasuke had realized just how much in love with the blonde he was, and yet…he still hesitated at the window, pausing to look down at the unmarked snow covering the path to the village, to Naruto, turning away again but always, ever, turning back. He couldn't leave, he knew that much—he could never leave the blonde. But…could he stop the Naruto from leaving him. Sasuke wasn't so sure anymore, and so with a troubled look on his face he paced up and down the breadth of the room.

_Pause at window._

Things had always worked out between them before, though. Sure, they fought sometimes but never for long. Things always worked out in the end. Or, at least, Sasuke tried to convince himself.

_Pace. _

Only…what if they didn't? Sasuke didn't know for sure, but he felt that he had hurt Naruto pretty badly this time. What if…what if things didn't just fade away, but instead…Naruto did? Knowing that, would he be able to live with himself? And more importantly, would he be able to live without Naruto?

_Stop. _

For a moment, Sasuke stood dazedly in the middle of the room, frozen in indecision. He knew, in the depth of his being, that there was a right choice and a wrong choice he could make that night. He knew, too, how many wrong choices he had made in the past, and how few right ones. It was time for something to change.

_Look up._

Turning his back to the window, Sasuke walked out the door. There was somewhere he had to be tonight, right now, somewhere he should have been a long, long time ago.

* * *

Alone in his little apartment, Naruto tried to muster a smile to his face, looking down at his pathetic Christmas tree, bereft of tinsel, lacking presents beneath, and could only just barely manage not to cry.

Normally Naruto loved Christmas, but lately a darker, cynical part of him had been wondering whether he really cared about the holiday itself, or just the idea of it. Christmas, presents, ornaments, lights, family, joy, laughter, decorations, singing, giving…these were all things he only ever saw from a distance. It had never been his family, his presents, his tree—it was always someone else's. If he ever truly admitted it to himself, Christmas had always been an empty idol, except that this year he had thought…

_No._ Naruto shook his head, and forced himself to walk to the kitchen, placing his dirty mug in the sink and standing with his hands flat on the counter, looking up through the window at the moon. _I'm not thinking about that. I'm not thinking about him. I'm not…_

It was harder than he had ever thought it would be, trying not to think about Sasuke, to simply forget him, or at least ignore him, for so long. It was hard mostly because, Naruto realized, he had never not wanted to think about Sasuke. Even when he was mad at the Uchiha, he had never wanted to just…forget him…and so it was perhaps the one thing he could never do.

Still, he didn't want to see Sasuke…except that he did. Closing his eyes and hiding them in his palms, Naruto tried to get his dizzy mind under control. He no longer knew what he wanted. He only knew he didn't want to feel this way anymore; it hurt too much inside for that.

Stumbling back into the main room, he flopped out on the futon, looking dismally over at the evergreen twig. His eyelids drooped, hiding his crystal blue orbs where no one could see their sadness, and his last thought before falling asleep was to wonder vaguely if he could dream of sugarplums if he didn't know what they were. It was a silly thought, but in his semi-conscious it bothered him, and he stirred a little, muttering under his breath.

And so that was the first thing Sasuke saw when he walked into Naruto's apartment. He wasn't exactly breaking in, although he didn't exactly have a key. In truth, he had rarely ever set foot in the small, dingy dwelling, not willingly at any rate, and for the first time he wondered if Naruto had ever picked up on that. Sasuke had never felt ashamed to prefer his own mansion and scorn Naruto's place before, but looking at his lover's lank form, stretched out on the worn futon, and at the pitiable tree in the corner, it made something inside him ache, and he knelt down next to Naruto's head and ran a trembling finger along one whiskered cheek.

Half-aware of the figure before him, and feeling the soft caress on his cheek, Naruto opened his eyes wide, surprised to see Sasuke, his very own ice prince Sasuke, kneeling before him and looking at him in a way Naruto had never seen before. Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned away, pulling back from Sasuke's touch and hiding his face, muttering, "No, go away…you're just a dream…go away…"

Even if Sasuke couldn't see the tears in Naruto's eyes, he could hear them in the cracking voice, and they cut deep. "No, Naruto, no. I'm not leaving. I know it's late, but…Naruto…won't you look at me?"

Naruto didn't move, not knowing what to do, what to make of this, and so Sasuke took another breath and tried again. "I know I…do things...that hurt you, Naruto…but, I just don't know how to…how to…"

Sighing angrily, Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists, searching desperately for the right words to say to make up for all the wrong ones, but all it seemed that he could find were less wrong ones to use. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto watched the dark haired boy struggling mere inches from his face. Tilting his face, just barely, towards Sasuke, the blonde asked quietly, "…how to…what, Sasuke?"

Looking up to see Naruto looking at him, Sasuke hesitating, grasping for the words, the feelings, the emotions he needed to express himself. He tried to speak, but fell quiet, looking down at his hands. Finally, he raised his head, and leaned in over Naruto, who was almost facing him again, to capture the blonde's lips in the most passionate kiss he could summon.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and he almost recoiled, but Sasuke's lips and tongue were so demanding, and so pleasant, he simply couldn't. Naruto hadn't realized how much he had missed this in the last week, this intimacy, and before he knew what he was doing he had wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and was moaning plaintively into the dark boy's mouth.

Although loathe to relinquish his lover's tongue, so soft and sensual against his own, Sasuke drew back at last, breathing heavily and laying little kisses on the corner of Naruto's mouth and along his cheekbone. In between caressing the blonde's skin with his lips, Sasuke murmured in the blonde's ear, his voice low and rasping; "…how to…say…that…"

"…that?" Naruto found it difficult to speak, difficult to concentrate on anything other than the slow progress of his lover's touch along his ultra-sensitive skin, but somewhere in the hazy, pleasure-drenched corners of his brain, he knew this was important.

"Mmm…yes…" Sasuke left off his kisses at the base of Naruto's neck to pursue the blonde's lips again, his tongue exploring the crevices of the blonde's mouth. He delighted in the delicate moans and whimpers he elicited from his lover, the steamy, wanting look in Naruto's eyes almost overriding the rest of his thoughts—almost, but not quite. Sasuke had seen what he could do by not saying anything at all, so at least he would try this time, even if it meant pulling away from his kitsune's heated lips again. "…_that_."

Naruto blushed, and dropped his gaze, but Sasuke caught his hand and leaned closer until Naruto had no choice but to meet those deep, dark eyes that said such confusing things to him. He felt hot all over, aroused, thirsty for more than words and right now just wanting Sasuke to touch him, touch him everywhere. Panting, and looking up into Sasuke's deadly eyes, Naruto began to smile. He thought understood what Sasuke meant, and could read his answer in the dark irises that gazed so intently at him. Curling a hand in the Uchiha's stiff hair, Naruto drew Sasuke closer, so close their lips were almost touching, and whispered back, "…it's okay…you don't need to say anything Sasuke…you can just…show me…"

Sasuke didn't know what to say in reply to that…but he did know what to do. Pressing his lips against the blonde's in soft, slow kiss, he lifted himself onto the futon next to Naruto, hyper-aware of how the blonde boy's body moved with his and shuddered when his leg brushed against Naruto's fast growing erection. The blonde moaned in response, a deep and throaty noise that Sasuke felt vibrate through every fiber of his being.

Whimpering as Sasuke pulled away from his lips, Naruto tried to protest, but anything he had meant to say came out a strangled cry as Sasuke rolled them over to lay atop the blonde, the friction between their rubbing erections sending jolts through Sasuke's body and making Naruto moan again, lower and even more needy than before. Pinned beneath his dark haired lover and unable to move, the blonde could only gasp and toss his head as Sasuke slowly progressed down his torso, undoing the button's on the blonde's pajamas with his teeth while his hands pushed back the fabric and caressed the newly exposed skin.

Reaching the last of the buttons, and letting the shirt fall open onto the futon, Sasuke paused to lay a series of kisses along the blonde's navel, running his tongue along the seal mark while tugging Naruto's top the rest of the way off and pushing it aside. Moving further down, he glanced briefly up to meet the blonde's passionate gaze before grasping the waistband of Naruto's pants in his teeth and pulling it oh-so-slowly down and over the blonde's swollen cock.

"Nnngh…Sa…suke….s-stop that…" Naruto cried out as the coarse fabric slid over his aching erection, accentuated by Sasuke's hands following on either side, stroking his hip, his thigh, so tantalizingly. He shuddered as the dark haired boy pushed his pajama bottoms past his ankles and kicked them away, amazed how his lover's two hands could seem to be touching him everywhere at once.

Kneeling now between Naruto's spread legs, Sasuke ran his hands along the blonde's inner thigh, leaning in to teasingly lick a drop of pre-cum from the tip of Naruto's cock. To a chorus of soft cries from the blonde, Sasuke slowly ran his tongue along the length of Naruto's erection before drawing back again to suck on the head, eliciting a gasp and another spurt of pre-cum from the blonde. Body trembling already with the waves of pleasure wherever Sasuke touched him, Naruto tried desperately to move, bucking his hips once weakly and moaning, aching for more.

With his own throbbing erection becoming harder to ignore as Naruto whimpered and moved against him, Sasuke pulled back from the blonde's cock for just a split second to throw of his shirt, returning to lick a drop of the milky white liquid off the stiff shaft. It took only a few more seconds to kick off his constraining pants, unconsciously moaning against Naruto's skin as the motion brushed his cock, painfully aware of how much he wanted to take the blonde right then.

"Sa…suke…" Naruto moaned, breathing hard and twisting his fingers in Sasuke's dark hair. His vision had fogged over and he sighed his lover's name, voice pleading and rich with desire; "…haa…Sa…ah…suke…ah…"

The blonde's voice sent shivers down Sasuke's spine, and he shuddered, hands clenching at the fabric below him. Still teasing the blonde's cock with his tongue, Sasuke slid one hand along the shaft, sinuously weaving his fingers along its length. Reaching the tip of Naruto's cock, and stroking it simultaneously with his tongue and fingers, Sasuke wrapped his lips around the head and slowly took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue dexterously around his own fingertips.

Naruto's body spasmed at the incredible sensation, head thrown back, eyes shut, arms splayed, and he opened his mouth to cry out, only no sound emerged. Gasping for breath, he could only lie helpless under Sasuke's skilled assault.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's reaction to his ministrations, indulging his lover a final tongue twirl that nearly sent Naruto over the edge before pulling back and dropping is arm. Naruto whimpered at the lack of contact, but Sasuke already had his other hand wrapped around the blonde's cock, slowly stroking the slick length. Moving further up Naruto's body, Sasuke kissed and licked a trail along the slender, well-muscled torso, pausing to lavish attention on an erect nipple, gently biting the nib. At the same time, he lowered his hand along Naruto's inner thigh, fingers slick with saliva and pre-cum, and began massaging the blonde's tight opening.

Reaching Naruto's neck, Sasuke ran his tongue along the cheekbone to the blonde's sensitive ear, rolling the lobe in his mouth and sucking it hungrily. Sasuke could feel the blonde's labored breath on his face, down his neck, with every motion he made along the slim, tanned body. Shivering in his dark lover's arms, Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's finger penetrating him, slowly working in out and out, moaned as Sasuke's hand slid along his throbbing cock, moaned as Sasuke's gentle tongue assuaged his tender earlobe. Eyes just barely open, the blonde wrapped his fingers tighter in Sasuke's hair, desperately holding onto to his lover as he surrendered his body completely.

Sasuke dipped a second digit into the blonde's tight ass, scissoring and stretching his fingers until he could slip a third one in. He had begun finding it difficult to breathe, panting into Naruto's ear as the motion of his body against the blonde's rubbed his cock along Naruto's thigh, each inadvertent movement sending tremors up Sasuke's chest. Suddenly, the blonde gasped as Sasuke's fingers hit him deep inside, body jerking once spastically, throwing his legs against Sasuke's erection in such a way that made the Uchiha moan and almost cry out.

Body beginning to shake, Sasuke gave the blonde's opening a final stretch before withdrawing his fingers. Naruto whimpered at the loss of fullness, murmuring hazily in protest, but Sasuke had already pulled up his knees in preparation and bent down swiftly to kiss the blonde, deeply and passionately exploring his mouth. Lips locked with the blonde, Sasuke slowly pushed his dripping cock into Naruto's amazingly tight, hot passage. Filled completely with his lover's hard length, Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth and strengthened his grip. Naruto could only hang on tightly to the dark boy as Sasuke drew out and plunged in, slowly at first and then faster and faster, building a frantic rhythm, cock sliding in and out of Naruto's slick ass with speed and controlled frenzy matched perfectly in the strokes of Sasuke's hand along Naruto's weeping cock.

Throwing his head back, Naruto screamed, crying out uncontrollably as Sasuke pounded his ass, hitting the spot inside of him that made him writhe with each powerful thrust, each caress on his cock bringing him closer and closer to the edge until Naruto thought he would simply explode. Sasuke could sense his partner's imminent release, pleasure wracking his own body as Naruto's wet, tight opening embraced his aching cock, the blonde's writhing body and rising voice sending thrills along each and every limb.

Then Sasuke tightened his fist around Naruto's cock, pumping his hand along the length with fast, jerking motions that sent Naruto over. Muscles clenching as his whole body spasmed, Naruto gasped, eyes rolling back and he shouted as he came in his lover's hand; "Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt cum spill over his hand and stomach, felt Naruto's body shaking under his, felt the blonde's inner muscles suddenly clench, making the heat around his cock even more amazingly tight, and it was the last of these that made his eyes widen and body tremble with release as he came inside Naruto, making tiny, shallow thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, hand clenching involuntarily around Naruto's cock again, coaxing another flow of sticky cum from the deflating organ.

Spent, Sasuke collapsed onto the blonde, sliding to the side to lay half on top of him, and for a minute neither moved. Naruto could barely sort out his own limbs from Sasuke's entwined ones, and as the haze of his mind melded with his overheated body, didn't care. The only thought that could make its way through his pleasure soaked brain was the last thing he remembered before his eyelids drooped and his vision blurred out, and being held safe and close in his beloved's arms, he fell asleep…_if this is how Sasuke really feels about me…then maybe…everything will okay…in the end…I just have to…believe it…_

Watching over his blonde lover, Sasuke sighed contentedly, gently kissing the blonde's cheek before pulling a blanket to cover the two of them, and drifting off hazily with Naruto's head cradled in his arms and Naruto's breath gently caressing his neck.

And like Sasuke had done for more nights than the Uchiha could remember since meeting the blonde, whispered softly into Naruto's ear as he slept, "I love you…"

* * *

Christmas morning was a magical moment, when the spell of anticipation and wonder painted a fantasy of magic in the eyes of children, and the whole world awoke with a sense of amazement and appreciation for the beauty of this life.

Early, very early, everything was still, so perfectly still, like the undisturbed snow piled up in the eaves and windowpanes, making every house a castle of snow. Then, slowly at first, the air would begin to stir, children would awake, the winter birds would gather round the houses of the generous and frolic in the snow for seed and berries, and everywhere people were smiling.

And, for perhaps the first time in his life, Sasuke Uchiha truly was part of it—even if he didn't want to be. The sun shone through Naruto's dingy window, filtered and grayer but still bright, still beautiful, still highlighting the little garlands of snow draped on each window pane. Looking over at the blonde, Sasuke smiled, a genuine and warm smile, and waited for Naruto to wake up.

It didn't take long, and Sasuke was almost disappointed—he had missed watching Naruto's sleeping face, so innocent and vulnerable, something the blonde never showed to anyone else, and that made Sasuke happier than he had words to say.

Naruto stirred, blinking his eyes open sleepily to see his dark lover watching him, smiling in a way Naruto rarely saw, and any doubts and fears he had vanished like the morning mist as he gazed as Sasuke's open face. It was a small smile, it was true, but Naruto knew where it was coming from, and that was what counted. Not terribly awake and with no desire to get up, the blonde snuggled closer to Sasuke, burying his nose in the nape of Sasuke's neck and making little grumbling noises when Sasuke made as if to move.

"Mmm…stop it, Naru, I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke's tone was scolding, but his words were loving and his embrace was warm as he pulled Naruto closer to him, kissing the blonde's hair and forehead, lazily nuzzling one delicate ear. Sasuke was content to lie like that forever, and for a while neither moved, but then Naruto pulled away, just a little, to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Does this mean you've changed your mind about Christmas, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was little more than a whisper, but his eyes only showed curiosity, even mischief. Seeing this, and with the way Naruto's hand was absentmindedly pulling at his hair, and knowing the way the blonde felt about him, Sasuke closed his eyes and thought about it.

When he opened his eyes again, he was almost grinning, and that was all the warning Naruto had before Sasuke leaned in and kissed him, a long, deep, passionate kiss, Sasuke's tongue capturing the blonde's and holding it, stroking it, until they both had to break away for air. Looking down at the blonde, Sasuke smirked and kissed one whiskered cheek; "No."

It a minute for Naruto to register Sasuke's answer; his mind, and other parts of his body, were still focused more on the dark boy's kisses than his words. When he did, though, he frowned, and looked troubled up at Sasuke. "You…you mean…you really do still…"

"Mmm," Sasuke murmured into the blonde's ear. "Hate Christmas? Yes, Naruto, I do. But…"

And here Sasuke paused, and drew back from the blonde, leaning over him and looking down into his questioning blue eyes; "…also…I do love you."

For a minute, Naruto could only stare—he couldn't remember the last time he had heard that, if ever. Wasn't that what he had really been worried about all along, anyway? And now…Naruto could only smile, brighter and warmer than Sasuke could ever remember seeing, and whisper back, "Well…I guess I can live with that."

Sasuke tried to say something in reply, but the blonde turned so their faces where even, lips brushing tantalizing against the Uchiha's, and so Sasuke put his arms around his lover and his lips and tongue to better use instead.

And while there were no piles of presents under the crooked little tree, no beautiful Christmas ornaments on any of its shriveled branches, no garlands hung on the bare stained walls, Naruto was perfectly happy. In the end, he had gotten everything he ever wanted, and so had Sasuke—even if it was still just another Christmas to him.

* * *

Hmm…which couple to do next?

Oh, and please review!


End file.
